1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a display apparatus, a system thereof and an application program control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, a system thereof and an application program control method thereof which automatically updates, from an external apparatus, an application program corresponding to information about a display apparatus performing an internet protocol (IP) based network communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case of a related art display apparatus, since an application program is previously installed, it is inconvenient for a user to frequently check for updates with respect to the installed application program. Also, in case of an internet protocol based display apparatus, a specific application program is downloaded from an external source for installation on the display apparatus. This specific application is unrelated to model information, a firmware, regional information or set language of a display apparatus. Recently, the model of the display apparatus has been innumerably diversified, and content information to be supplied depending on a region has also been diversified. Therefore, for user's convenience, a display apparatus allowing an application program to be diversified considering the model information, the firmware information, the regional information, and the set language of the display apparatus is needed. Also, a display apparatus that allows the installed application program to be easily updated is needed.